En amour, deux moins un égal zéro
by Saiken-chan
Summary: "On rentre ensemble, Megu ?" Le sourire qu'arbore Isogai alors qu'il lui propose cela à chaque fin de semaine est la seule chose à laquelle elle peut se raccrocher. Après tout, n'est-il pas la seule personne à être restée à ses côtés ? • IsoMegu.
**Spoil chapitre 175 !**

 **Personnages :** Isogai & Kataoka, mention de Koro-sensei et Okano. (Mais ça, tout le monde s'en fout.)

 **Résumé :** « On rentre ensemble, Megu ? » Le sourire qu'arbore Isogai alors qu'il lui propose cela à chaque fin de semaine est la seule chose à laquelle elle peut se raccrocher. Après tout, n'est-il pas la seule personne à être restée à ses côtés ?

 **Disclaimer :** Personnages et univers à Yûsei Matsui…

 **Note de l'auteur :** Euh… À la base, je voulais écrire un truc tout mignon et tout rose, puis ça s'est transformé en… ça. ._. Honnêtement, je doute un peu que Megu soit IC, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de changer quoique ce soit. Du coup… Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **En amour, deux moins un égal zéro**

* * *

Ce jour-là, le soleil commençait tout juste à se coucher lorsque la réunion des délégués s'acheva. Tandis que le délégué principal se chargeait d'effacer les emplois du temps des différentes classes inscrits à la craie sur un tableau noir, d'autres se mirent à ranger leurs affaires ou à discuter entre eux. Megu regardait sans réellement le voir le binôme assis en face d'elle s'agiter légèrement, totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait certes toujours été déléguée de sa classe, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, mais l'année de collège qu'elle avait passée loin du bâtiment principal lui avait fait perdre l'habitude de ces interminables réunions de fin de semaine. À côté de cela, le travail qu'elle avait mené l'an dernier était du gâteau…

\- Megu.

Elle sursauta légèrement, mais ne fut pas réellement surprise de découvrir Isogai debout à côté d'elle, un sourire se voulant rassurant sur les lèvres. Comme à l'accoutumée, ses cheveux bruns restaient indomptables et laissaient s'échapper deux petites mèches rebelles, les mêmes qui servaient habituellement à déterminer si le jeune homme était malade. Il avait toujours cette lueur bienveillante qui brillait dans son regard pâle, cette lueur qui était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait reçu le qualificatif d'ikemen.

Il avait commencé à l'appeler par son prénom depuis un moment, mais elle avait encore énormément de mal à s'y faire ; et elle continuait tout de même à l'appeler _Isogai_ , parce que cette stupide fierté l'empêchait de lui montrer qu'elle tenait à lui bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. C'était totalement ridicule – surtout lorsqu'on savait qu'elle l'avait suivi jusque dans son nouveau lycée et, accessoirement, avait effectué quatre longues heures à vélo simplement pour lui acheter du chocolat pour la Saint-Valentin. Mais elle était comme ça, Megu ; incapable d'exprimer proprement ses sentiments les plus profonds, même si elle le désirait de tout son cœur.

\- On rentre ensemble ? proposa-t-il.

C'était une routine qui s'était installée entre eux lors de cette nouvelle année scolaire. Chaque fin de semaine, lorsque ces stupides réunions s'achevaient et que seules les dernières traces du passage du soleil étaient visibles dans le ciel, ils prenaient ensemble le chemin de leurs maisons respectives et discutaient allégrement de choses diverses et futiles – mais particulièrement importantes pour eux. Megu avait appris à chérir ces moments plus que n'importe quels autres ; aussi fragiles que du verre, ils risquaient sans doute de voler en éclats à tout moment. Maintenant que la classe d'assassinat était terminée, tous s'étaient séparés et chacun avait pris un nouveau départ, la laissant tapie dans un coin, seule avec ses peurs et ses doutes. La crainte de voir Isogai disparaître un jour lui aussi alors qu'il était la dernière personne qu'il lui restait s'était petit à petit insinuée dans ses veines, si bien que c'était maintenant devenu sa hantise. Elle ne voulait pas que tout redevienne comme avant, que les gens se remettent à dépendre d'elle et à l'appeler _Ikemegu_ ; qu'ils exercent sur elle un joug dont elle ne pourrait jamais se défaire.

Sans doute n'aurait-elle jamais pu évoluer sans Koro-sensei, mais lui aussi était parti ; s'était transformé en grains de poussière avant d'être porté par le vent, loin, très loin.

\- C'est vraiment dommage qu'on ne soit pas dans la même classe… lança Isogai alors que ses pas se calquaient à ceux de Megu.

\- Ouais…

Sans doute l'un des nombreux points négatifs de ce nouveau lycée. Elle qui avait prié de tout cœur se retrouver avec lui et ne pas faire face à ses nouveaux camarades seuls s'était retrouvée bernée par le destin, qui les avait envoyés dans les deux classes les plus éloignées l'une de l'autre, comme pour la narguer et la faire souffrir un petit peu plus longtemps. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Elle avait déjà encaissé beaucoup trop de coups ; n'en supporterait jamais plus.

Les larmes perlèrent bientôt à ses yeux et sa vision se brouilla ; et tandis que ses pas se faisaient plus lents, ceux d'Isogai gardaient le même rythme et l'éloignaient petit à petit d'elle – irrémédiablement.

 _Attends…_

Alors c'était comme ça ? Lui aussi allait partir, continuer à vivre tout en l'effaçant de son cœur, comme l'avaient fait Okano, Yada, Kurahashi et tous les autres ?

\- Yûma... fit-elle d'une voix implorante.

L'interpellé sursauta, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte car déjà elle tombait à genoux sur le sol brûlant de mai et cachait de ses deux mains son visage inondé de larmes. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pleuré ainsi ? Depuis combien de temps se forçait-elle à sourire et à paraître dure ? Tous les doigts de la main ne suffisaient pas à compter les gens qui l'admiraient pour sa force et sa grande volonté, mais ils ne connaissaient pas son vrai visage, sa face cachée ; celle qui n'apparaissait que lorsque son masque d'impassibilité tombait au sol, celle dont les morceaux étaient bien trop nombreux et bien trop éparpillés pour que l'on puisse seulement songer à les recoller.

\- Megu, prends ma main.

Elle mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'il s'agissait en fait de la voix d'Isogai ; si elle lui paraissait à la fois si proche mais si lointaine, l'entendre réchauffa son corps tout entier et mit temporairement fin aux gouttes salées qui roulaient sur ses joues. Elle put alors voir la main secourable qu'il lui tendait, le doux sourire qui baignait ses lèvres, le regard chaleureux et sincère qu'il lui offrait… Contrairement à elle, il méritait largement son titre d'ikemen.

Ce fut la tiédeur de sa main saisissant la sienne qui la ramena à la réalité. Le contact était doux ; si doux, qu'elle finit par comprendre que _Yûma_ ne partirait jamais, lui.

* * *

 **XXX**

 **.**

 **XXX**

* * *

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif. ^^ À bientôt pour une prochaine histoire !


End file.
